Fate Or Coincidence
by Kdivastar74
Summary: Vaughn isn't dead but can't tell Sydney, and in the most unexpected way, they meet...First Fic. Plz R


Title: Fate or Coincidence?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing; it belongs to a great man called JJ Abrams and ABC. Etc. etc. But I would love to own Vaughn.  
  
Summary: Vaughn is not dead but can't tell Sydney but what happens when by chance, they meet in the most unexpected way.  
  
S/V  
  
A/n: I live in the U.K so I haven't seen the finale YET!! I'm just going by what I've heard. Oh, and pretend Vaughn doesn't know that Will is the Will Sydney is always talking about and Will doesn't know about Sydney's double life.  
  
Special Thanks: I have to say thank you to my lovely sister Mrs O-Town who help me write this chapter. Thank you  
  
Spoilers: Almost 30 Years.  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter 1 ~ The Roommate  
  
Sydney's POV  
  
No. It's not real. Vaughn's not de… dea…hell, I can't even say it. I can't even show any emotion about it at work or at home. If I'm still sad at the agency, they'll know that I'm too 'emotionally attached' to him like he was to me. Yeah, we had a friendship and we discussed our personal life but he was the only person I couldn't hide or lie to. He knew me inside out. I went to Weiss' apartment the other day and he said he was also sorry he was gone but I felt like he was hiding something from me. So, following my spy intuition, I went to Vaughn's house. It was totally cleared out and it had a for sale sign up. It was obvious that it was going to be for sale, but where had the stuff gone? Not only that but there was no proper funeral, and no tombstone? Something weird is going on, really strange but when ever I mention it, they say that Vaughn always wanted a quiet funeral, like his father, no tombstone and only family and close work friends. That's why I was invited. He regarded me as close.  
  
Vaughn POV  
  
I can't believe they are doing this. Not only have I been taken off as Sydney's handler, but also I can't even tell her that I'm all right and alive. I never knew how much meeting with her and giving counters meant to me. At first when I was taken off as her handler, I was crushed but that was because I was 'too inexperienced' but that fact Devlin is taken me of is because I'm distracting her from her work and I'm, yet again, still too emotionally attached!! If I hear that phrase again, I'll scream!!! But that's not the best bit, I have to move house!! Well not house but apartment, Instead of living with my best friend, Weiss, I'm going to live with my best friend from High School. This is because if Sydney comes round for clues, there will be none. Spy intuition (don't ask.) Any way, I have been relocated to the CIA office on the other side of town. The one Sydney doesn't know about and will never know. Now I have to go take my last box of stuff to my apartment and roommate, Will Tippen.  
  
^Normal View. (You get it, right?)^  
  
"So, what time are we going over to Will's house? I want to see his new roommate?" Sydney asked trying to block out Vaughn's face. It haunted her every night, every day. 24/7.  
  
"In about 20 minutes. Wonder if his free?" Francie hinted.  
  
"Francie…" Sydney moaned Every time they met some new guy, Francie always seemed to set her up, ever since Danny.  
  
"If you don't, I will!" She joked.  
  
"Fine, go ahead. He's all yours!!" Sydney joked. " Besides you don't stand a chance with him. He might have a girlfriend or a total geek with glasses and really *really* horrible hair."  
  
"Yeah, well there's a chance his not, huh?" Francie shot back.  
  
"Guess so." Sydney shrugged,  
  
"What time should we leave?" Sydney asked changing the subject.  
  
"In about 5 minutes."  
  
^Will's Apartment.^  
  
"Oh My God! I still can't believe you're actually here." Will said as he and his new roommate, Michael, were sitting on the couch watching the Kings game. Vaughn was constantly staring at the screen.  
  
'Me and Syd should have gone to this game.' He thought before he realised his roomie was waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It seems like yesterday we were chasing after girls for the Senior Prom." Vaughn said as he started to block out Sydney's desperate face from the last time he saw her.  
  
"Yeah. So, what are you doing here anyway?" Will asked, (sticking his nose in again like the nosy reporter he is. (Sorry, I just *really* hate him))  
  
"I got promoted." Vaughn said, 'the second time this year' he thought.  
  
"Cool, where do you work anyway?"  
  
"At a bank."  
  
"Not you too. My friend works at Credit Dauphine. Her name's Sydney Bristow- " Will couldn't finish his sentence as suddenly a shower of iced tea shot across the table. Vaughn chocked as Will gave him a weird look.  
  
"Er…tea's hot," Vaughn quickly covered up as he thought  
  
'Of Course, why didn't I know. Will Tippen. I knew it sounded familiar.'  
  
"Yeah, right." Will said, not really bothered.  
  
"So, this Sydney, is she the one who's coming over?" Vaughn asked subtly.  
  
"Yeah, her and Francie, her roommate."  
  
"Cool. I think I've done business with that Bank. Listen, I'm gonna go take a shower and get freshened up yeah, take care of Donavan." Vaughn said as he got up.  
  
"Yeah, I was meaning to ask you, what kind of name *is* that?"  
  
But Vaughn wasn't listening, the only thing that occupied his mind right now was Sydney and the fact he was meeting her after two painful weeks.  
  
^15 Minutes Later^  
  
Sydney walked into Will's apartment, only to be bounded upon by a friendly dog.  
  
"Hey," she said as she stroked it, having a funny feeling of déja vu. Will appeared with some papers.  
  
"Seems to like you,"  
  
"It must have been a long time since I've come over here. Since when have you had a dog?"  
  
"Oh, it's not mine. It's Michael's,"  
  
"Oh yeah that's right. You have a new roommate, where is he?" Sydney asked anxious to see this guy. After what Francie had said, Sydney was just a little curious.  
  
"He's in his room,"  
  
"Do you think he'll mind if I say hello?"  
  
"Go on,"  
  
Sydney didn't bother knocking on the door; she was driven by the excitement to meet this guy. She opened the door to see a half naked man standing in a towel, dripping wet.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so sor-" Sydney stopped in mid sentence as she noticed a familiar feeling coming over her. "Vaughn?" she asked. He turned to look at her.  
  
"Syd?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" they both said together. Vaughn walked pasted her to close the door and Sydney got a whiff of the scent that is Vaughn.  
  
"What are you doing here Syd?"  
  
"What am I doing here? You're meant to be dead!!"  
  
"Yeah, about that, I'm not really!"  
  
Just then Will stepped in with Francie  
  
"Is every thing alright here, I thought I heard screaming?"  
  
"Oh, er…Vaug- Michael and I met each other…last September at…"  
  
"A convention in Ohio. Our banks were doing business with each other," Vaughn interrupted.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Right, I thought that maybe, y'know you walked in on Michael. Isn't that a small world?" Will said.  
  
'Now that is a *more* believable' Sydney thought as she looked at Francie grinning like the cat who got all the milk  
  
"Oh, this is Francie. Francie, Michael," They shook hands.  
  
"Listen I need to grab something from work. It's really important,"  
  
"Syd!" Will and Francie moaned.  
  
"I'll be like, five minutes. Michael needs it for his bank,"  
  
"Can't you do it tomorrow?"  
  
"No, cos…I have to leave early. I need it for work," Vaughn interjected.  
  
"Five minutes, I won't be any later."  
  
"The dinner isn't ready anyways. We'll wait for you," And with that, Will and Francie left the room. As soon as Francie closed the door she whispered to Will,  
  
"Man, he *is* hot!"  
  
"Hmm," Will said wondering if they were any thing more to Michael and Sydney's relationship.  
  
"Meet me in the back garden." Sydney said.  
  
"Yeah, I'd better get changed. I'll be out there in five,"  
  
"Okay" Sydney said before walking out the room.  
  
Back Yard  
  
Sydney got in her car, drove round the block, parking her car round the corner and sneaked in the back to find Vaughn waiting for her, wearing a white shirt with the top button undone.  
  
'God, he looks hot,' Sydney thought before banishing those thoughts out of her head.  
  
She knocked on the back door and in what seemed like a second; Vaughn opened the door to find Sydney storming in, angrily.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She shouted.  
  
"God, keep your voice down Syd!" he said.  
  
"Just answer my question and don't make me mad coz I have just spent the last two weeks feeling really guilty."  
  
"Guilty? Syd, it wasn't your fault." Vaughn said, surprised  
  
"Yes, it was, I left you standing there, you could have died."  
  
"Well, I didn't, I'm alright."  
  
"Not according to the people who attended your funeral. I saw them all Vaughn. Your Mom was crying her eyes out."  
  
"I know." He said  
  
"You what? How do you know?"  
  
"I was allowed to go and see every one for, well for some people, the last time."  
  
"Some people? You mean some of the people who went knew you were still alive?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Weiss." Sydney realised.  
  
"Yeah. Sydney, I wanted to tell you, to see you once again, but I couldn't. No matter how many times I asked, it was the same answer."  
  
"So, where have you been all thing time then?"  
  
"I've been transferred to the CIA office on the other side of town."  
  
"There's another Branch in L.A?"  
  
"Yeah, just in case one gets targeted, we got another one for back up. You weren't meant to know. They didn't want you to go looking for me. That's why the made me move, so it looked like I was really dead. But they didn't want it so that Will won't find out that I was meant to be living corpse."  
  
"So that's why you had no tombstone or a big funeral."  
  
"Pretty much, yeah."  
  
"Oh, so it is like a big coincidence that you happened to move in with one of my best friends?"  
  
"Actually, yeah. I had to move and I knew Will from High School. So, I move in. God knows why they would think that you would come looking for me."  
  
"Yeah, umm…" Sydney said sheepishly.  
  
"You did!"  
  
"Don't look at me! Weiss looked as if he was hiding something and, Vaughn, I had just lost the one person I could tell any thing to, I didn't have to lie to. What do you expected me to do!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Hey, at least we can go to the Kings game now." She said happily.  
  
"Yeah." He said with a mega watt smile on his face, which was mirroring Sydney's. They shared meaningful look and next thing they knew, his lips were covering hers as they kissed.  
  
Inside Will's Apartment  
  
"God Will, it's a pigs sty in here! Don't you ever clean up?" Francie complained.  
  
"Well, it has been very hectic here recently!" Will moaned.  
  
"God, how can you live like this?" Will open his mouth to speak but Francie interrupted.  
  
"Lay the table, I'll take out all this trash!" she said opening the door and carrying out the overflowing bag.  
  
She looked up to see Michael leaning in to kiss Sydney. As they did, Francie dropped the rubbish bag and then sounding like Janice from 'Friends' she said,  
  
"Oh My *God*! That didn't take long then!" And with that, Vaughn and Sydney parted.  
  
"Oh my God! Francie, what the hell are you doing here?" Sydney screamed trying to also keep her voice down.  
  
"I was taking out the rubbish actually" she said matter-of-factly. "What you are both doing here is an entirely different question." She said eyeing them both.  
  
"Well, I just got back from work and I heard some one in the garden so I came in to see. And Michael here was…" Sydney said thinking of an excuse for Vaughn.  
  
"I thought I heard Donavan, my dog, in the garden so I came out to see."  
  
"Yeah, but you know that the only way some one can get in the back garden is if some one from the inside opens the door. And I seriously doubt that Michael would let a total stranger into his house." Francie said grinned.  
  
"Well, I…Erm…" Vaughn stuttered.  
  
"You know that if you're going out or something-" Francie said.  
  
"Francie! We are not going out or anything! What happened was th-" Sydney started but was interrupted by the call of Will screaming for Francie.  
  
"Francie! What is taking you so long?" he screamed.  
  
Francie picked up the rubbish and walked to the bin saying  
  
"Don't worry. I won't tell Will." And with that she went back in.  
  
There you go! My first ever Alias Fanfic!! What will happen next? Will Will find out about Vaughn and Sydney? Will Francie tell anyone else? What will happen when they both go back to the CIA? Will Devlin find out that Sydney knows that Vaughn is still alive? What will Sydney and Vaughn say after the Kiss?  
  
To find out, you have to review this chapter!! And read the next chapter!!  
  
Please Review! I don't mind if you have any flames coz I want to improve!! (I have my English exam coming up!!) If you have any ideas for what can happen, please tell me!!  
  
Please review!  
  
Luv Kstarr74!!! xXxXxXxXx 


End file.
